


Winter

by real__kcv



Series: NCT One Shots [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Sounds angsty at first but it really isn't, can be read as boyfriends or just bestfriends you decide, markhyuck are just super cute, super super light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real__kcv/pseuds/real__kcv
Summary: Sitting on a roof at 1am with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, Mark realises that winter is a lot colder without the sun.***(the summary sound angsty but I promise you it’s really not)





	Winter

It wasn’t uncommon for Mark to be sitting on the roof in the middle of the night, trying to look for stars through the light pollution of Seoul. Even as it became colder, he just started to bring blankets up with him to keep himself warm. The only thing that could possibly stop him was the rain.

 

What was uncommon, however, was Mark being there alone. Usually Donghyuck would be with him and they’d sit doing nothing together. Other times they would talk about whatever came to mind, gossiping about the other members or getting their worries off their chests. When it was cold, they would huddle together under the blanket. Both of them knew that it would make more sense to just bring up two blankets, but neither brought it up, giving themselves the excuse that it was warmer using one. Half the fun of going up to the roof was sneaking out of the dorms. It was easier when they were staying in the Dream dorms, but not with the hyungs. That didn’t matter anymore though since Mark no longer had any real reason to stay at the Dream dorms.

 

Ever since pre-debut, Mark and Donghyuck had stuck together. Whether it was practicing a certain song together, filming for all the SM Rookies content, or just hanging out together. Then, as NCT began to debut, they were preparing together for both Dream and 127 and that continued for a whole two years. Going back and forth between schedules was tiring, but having to do it together made it less so. It meant that there was always someone who understood, who could relate to being spread so thin but also the pressure of needing to do well. But now Donghyuck had to go through it alone.

 

The realisation of this didn’t hit Mark until he was moving all of his things into the 127 dorm, but Donghyuck wasn’t. Donghyuck wasn’t even there. He was staying with his parents, resting his leg. Of course, the two had spent time apart before, it’s not like they were together 24/7. But depending on how long Donghyuck’s leg took to heal, it would be the longest they had been apart since predebut when Mark would visit his family back in Canada.

 

Mark did his best not to think about how much colder the roof was without Donghyuck next to him. He tried not to think about how much more boring it was to sneak out of the dorms alone. He tried not to think about how much the absence of a single person affected him so much.

 

But it did. It did affect him.

 

No matter how much Mark complained about Donghyuck being overly affectionate, being too loud and being much too clingy, he secretly enjoyed it. Donghyuck always managed to find a way to lift Mark’s mood. If he was having the worst day imaginable, Donghyuck would only need to send a stupid silly face in his direction and then he’d be smiling again. Just thinking about the younger made Mark smile into the darkness, despite no one being there to see it.

 

A sudden breeze picked up, making Mark pull the blanket tighter around his shoulders and bring his legs up to his chest, doing his best to keep himself warm. It wasn’t working that well. Just as he was about to give into the cold and head back inside to the warmth of his room, he felt a buzz from his phone in his pocket. Who on earth was calling him at 1 in the morning?

 

It was Donghyuck. Of course it was.

 

Mark smiled as he accepted the video call and held his phone out so he was in shot. It didn’t really do much though since it was so dark. After a few seconds, Donghyuck’s face appeared on the screen. He was lying on his stomach on his bed with his head resting in his hand. As soon as he saw Mark, or the outline of his features, he smiled back at him.

 

“I knew you’d be on the roof.” Donghyuck said, still smiling at Mark.

 

“What else would I be doing? Sleeping?” Mark watched as Donghyuck laughed softly, sitting up so that he could lean against his headboard.

 

“You should be sleeping though.”

 

Mark scoffed. “Hypocrite.”

 

Donghyuck didn’t argue with him, instead resting his chin on his knees, just looking at Mark. Mark did the same.

 

If it was strange to be content with sitting in silence, staring at your best friend in the middle of the night, Mark didn’t care. His eyes took in the sight before him, Donghyuck looking the most relaxed he’d seen him in a long time, smiling softly at him through his screen. It was as if Donghyuck’s sudden presence brought the warmth he’d been missing back. It wasn’t complete, it couldn’t be without the other actually being there, but it was enough for the cold to no longer affect him. It was enough for the breeze that had been there before to disappear. It was enough to light up the darkness that the night had forced upon their roof.

 

Mark wasn’t sure how long he’d sat there staring at his phone, but he was brought out of his tranced when Donghyuck decided he needed to sneeze. He giggled as the younger flopped down onto his bed before they both fell into silence again. This time, Mark decided to break it.

 

“Hey Hyuck?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I miss you.”

 

“Hyung.” Donghyuck’s whined as he brought his hand up to cover his cheeks. “I’m supposed to be the one who says all the cheesy stuff.”

 

“What? And that means I’m not allowed to be?”

 

Donghyuck pouted, shaking his head cutely.

 

Mark laughed. “Aww. Did I make you embarrassed?”

 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes sarcastically, but he didn’t move his hand that was covering his blush. It was cute.

 

“I miss you too hyung.” Donghyuck whispered, even though he had no reason to.

 

Mark smiled. “Then get better quicker. It’s colder up here without you."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this!!
> 
> Idk how good this actually is since I wrote it all in one go but I thought it was kinda cute and wanted to share it. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> (pls comment and kudos but only if you want to okay byebye)
> 
> <3333


End file.
